Superhero
by LochNessa250997
Summary: BOOK THREE IN THE 'PARACHUTE' SERIES Ally has had to face her demons and now Austin has to face his. Austin and Ally haven't felt this safe in weeks and now they can finally enjoy their marital bliss. Until a ghost from the past comes back to complicate things even further. Love is never easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their lovelies,**

 **Welcome to the new story in Austin and Ally's story. I hope you enjoy and revel in the love and happiness.**

 **Joking there's going to be drama!**

 **Have fun!**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Austin and Ally characters, they are owned by Disney Channel, as are any songs that are mentioned in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Finally free**

It was nice to be home, to feel Austin's arms safely around me as we watched the television on our own sofa. The fire was crackling and the blanket was wrapped around our legs in a comforting hug. Austin's lips pressed against the top of my head and a smile spread across my face. This felt so right, so safe.

The phone next to my head suddenly shrilled into the comforting silence, Austin reached around me and picked it up, pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, I looked up to see his face-harden and his eyes filled with sorrow. "Okay, thank you officer." He put the phone down just as I jumped up, looking at him.

"News?" I immediately yelled, pushing my weight from one foot to the other in impatience. Austin pulled me back down and made me sit still before he would tell me anything more, so this was bad news.

"They found her… well her body I mean. She was hanging from a tree. There was a note pinned to her body, suicide the police say. Ally, she's gone." Austin's face was a mixture of relief and pain, I could understand, at one point this girl meant something to him.

Mollie, however, meant nothing to me and other than the feeling of sorrow I got from a human being taking their life, I was nothing but happy. We were finally free from her. There had been suspicion for weeks that she was dead because she hadn't chased us when we came home to see Dez and Trish. She hadn't caused any trouble and apparently none of her friends had heard from her in weeks either. That sparked the police investigation and they had been searching for a while now, at least they finally knew the truth. Maybe now she could be at peace.

"We're safe Austin." I touched his arm to bring him back the to the present and his sad eyes made contact with my own, I could feel his remorse.

"I know and I'm happy, I just wish she hadn't ended her life that way, I wish someone could have saved her." He muttered, looking down, "I wish I could have saved her."

"Austin, you can't be everyone's superhero, the girl wanted you dead, sometimes thing happen and they're for the best. She was clearly a very disturbed girl and it would have been a very hard and horrible life she would have had to endure because she couldn't be with you. She's better off where she is now." I knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear but it was what he needed to hear. We couldn't change how disturbed she was, we would just have to be thankful that this meant we could be safe again.

"I know Ally, I just wish… never mind, we can start again now." he smiled and wrapped me back in his arms, humming our melody in my ear.

The movie ended and Austin got up to message Ronnie about some important work that needed doing to the album and I decided to try and write some lyrics. We were working on a come back album now that we were actually back and we decided to write some wedding songs so that people could really understand that we were happily married. We were going to announce our marriage next week on the Wendy Williams show and I was excited for everyone to finally know he was mine.

Dez and Trish had freaked out when they found out we got married in Vegas and were angry that we couldn't have waited for them to be there, my father felt the same way. Trish cried when I told her that it was all because of Mollie and Dez promised to make sure we got a re-do wedding, he was already planning it.

I wanted nothing more than to forget the last six months, forget the heartbreak of having to say goodbye to my brother a second time, the earth shattering reality that it could have been Austin in that grave was too much. The last six months had been a nightmare and now I was finally awake.

"Ally, Ronnie said we should go to the studio tomorrow and start recording our new album, we can write more songs and record the ones we already have as we go. It will save time and mean we can edit this album together faster. Ronnie wants it out by Christmas." Austin shouted from the kitchen, I could hear the microwave going and the smell of sweet chocolate drifted into the lounge. Austin walked in with two cups of steaming hot cocoa and I smiled as I wrapped my hands around the cup, this was the perfect way to end the evening.

"Okay well I was thinking we could write a song about saying goodbye to someone, in memory of Mollie." I looked at Austin to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah that sounds like a really nice idea Ally, we can make it our own little send off to her." He looked at the notes of lyrics I had made on a blank piece of paper.

"Yeah. Austin are you sure you're okay?" I grabbed his hand.

"I will be, it's just a shock that someone that seemed so well together could be so wild you know? It makes me worry. This business is such a dangerous one and yet we've stayed in it."

"Austin… We can't live our whole lives in fear that someone will try and hurt us or we will never live. We just have to take the chance, like we did to get into this business. You worked so hard on your future, don't let fear ruin it for you now." I made him look at me and kissed him softly, letting him know I was always going to be there. He lifted his head and kissed me back, passionately, letting all the raw emotion he was feeling be free within the kiss. It was a healing kiss, the kind that reminds you that no matter what, you were going to be okay.

"So I was thinking this for the bridge…" he began playing notes on the keyboard the moment our kiss ended and I just watched and smiled, relieved that we were finally going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yipee! I'm back again!**

 **This chapter gets VERY streamy so if you're not into that then turn away right now and join us again on the next chapter.**

 **Much love and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did ;D**

 **Disclaimers, as always, apply**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Home is where you are**

I lit the candles carefully, so I didn't break the peaceful silence we were in. we had a photo of the woman who almost ruined my life in a stand by the window, two candles lighting up the spaces beside her. There were candles all over the room, lighting it up in a soft glow that was romantic and calming all at once.

"With these candles we wish Mollie upon her way into the afterlife, may these candles light your way and lead you to peace." I muttered, Austin didn't really believe in all the spiritual stuff but I did, and I would feel better knowing we were sending her a forgiving send off. "May you know that all your sins were purged by the fire we light and that your worries will be gone with the blowing out of the final candle. We wish you a safe passage and a happy afterlife. May peace be your final stage." I whispered as I blew out the candles one by one, leaving the candle to the left of Mollie's photo lit. I looked at Austin expectantly, waiting for him to blow out the last flame. He looked at me, unsure as to whether he was ready to let go or not. I nodded in encouragement and with a sigh he leant down and snuffed the last flame with his breath. We stood in silence for a few moments before Austin turned back on the light and sighed a breath of relief. It was finally over.

"Ally, I really don't get why you do that stuff…" he looked at me as if I was a witch.

"Because it purifies the travel to the next world, it's a good way of letting go of any regret or ill will you have against a person and means you can move on with your life knowing you forgave them. Its therapeutic." I looked down, I knew he thought it was silly when I talked about the soul and afterlife, he didn't believe there was anything after death.

I felt a hand pull my chin up and a gentle kiss landed on my mouth, I smiled against his lips. "Well it was really beautiful, thank you for forgiving her, I am sure she would have appreciated it." He kissed me again softly and his tongue danced along my bottom lip. I allowed him access and soon things became heated, his teeth grazed my lips and his tongue invaded my mouth. I was hot all over and his hands were scorching lines down my back as he made his way to the bottom of my shirt. His lips left mine and kissed softly down my neck, muttering sweet nothings into the skin there. He ripped off my shirt and ran his hands along my bra, perking the nipples underneath. I gasped and heard the familiar sound of the claps being undone on my bra, Austin's mouth attacking my left nipple as soon and the breeze his my bare upper body. I shuddered and moaned, this was all happening so fast.

I felt my body being lifted and carried; the familiar smell of our bedroom hit me, the same time as my body hit the bed. Austin left no time pulling off his shirt and climbing over me, his lips latching themselves to mine again, a soft growl escaping his throat. Soon he became bored of kissing and snuck his way down to my breasts again, latching himself to my right one this time as he his hands slid their way up my thighs.

I took a shaky breath and ran my hands down his body, feeling the muscles ripple under his skin as I touched him. He was so damn hot. I felt his breathing shallow and he tore open the buttons to the shorts I was wearing, demanding them off my body with his hands. His kiss snuck up my leg as I felt my panties sliding down them, the two meeting somewhere in the middle before carrying on their paths along my body. I was so aroused it was crazy and for once there was nothing but him and me.

I could feel the moment he came close to my vagina, his hot breath on my clit was enough signal to my over sensitised body but still I gasped, the suspense killing me. I squirmed by instinct and his hands came round my body to pin me, keeping me still. "You want something Ally?" he grinned evilly; _he was going to make me beg._

"Please Austin, please." I cried and that was all he needed, his mouthed descended and the sensation was everything. Too light and too rough all at the same time, it was so much feeling, almost too much for me to bare. My hips moved on their own accord and I thrust into him, his answering growl all I needed to know he approved of my actions. His teeth graze my overly heated clit and I was gone for, spiralling into a frenzy of female need and pleasure.

"Mmm baby, you just get better and better," he gave me one last firm lick before ascending over me again, his mouth claiming mine once more. Soon his clothes were discarded as well and I could feel his hard on pressing against me, teasing me.

"C'mon Austin, take me already." I wiggled my hips to prove my point, he just groaned in answer and lined himself up with my hole. I could feel the first inches sliding into place and then suddenly I was full, and what a glorious feeling it was. I couldn't help the moan that left my lips as he filled me again and again, his musical voice chanting swear words into my ear. His hands held me tightly, his arms flexed with every motion he made and I had never felt safer, more loved in my life. That feeling was what tipped me over the edge once more, sending me into a healing orgasm that melted anyway any last memories of the past six months. He followed soon behind and collapsed on me with a whisper of my name.

I smiled and stroked Austin's sweaty, blond hair, humming softly to him as he lay quietly on my chest. He kissed my forehead softly and then rolled off me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him. "I promise, no matter what Ally, I will always protect you." He murmured sleepily into my neck and I smiled.

 _My hero._


End file.
